The Mystical Journey
by The T
Summary: A Story about a Pokemon Master's Life which has turned into Shatters
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
"Go Pkachu!". "Go Abra!". "Pikachu! agility now!"yelled Ned. "Abra, use Teleport!"oredered Ted. Pikachu ran towards abra and Did Agility. abra teleports. "Quick atack!"yelled Ned. "Abra, Flash!". Pikahcu is blinded! "Ok! Psychic!"Ted shouted. "Pikachu! Try a thunderwave!"!!! Piakchu makes a thunderwave and hts abra!! "ABRA!!"ahuted Ted in a worriful voice. "Pikachu! Finish it!!"yelled Ned. Suddenly... Abra glows. "Its.... its evoloving!". Abra turns into a kadabra! "Wow! that is cool!"said Ted. "Ok! Psybeam!". "Agility!". Pikachu uses aaily but is not fgast enough! "Now! Use Mega Kick!"shouted Ted. Pikachu gets Mega Kicked! "PIKACHU!"shouted Ned in a worried voice. Pikachu faints. "Good Job Pikachu! YOu did great"said Ned as he recalled Pikachu. "Go Gyrados!"Shouted Ned. "Dragonrage!"shouted Ned. "Kadabra! use teleport!". Kadaba teleports before Gyrados hits him! "NOw Confusion!"yelled Ted. Gyroados gets hit! "Gyrados.... hang in there.... HYPER BEAM!"shouted Ned. Hyper Beam hits Kadabra! Kadabra faints! Go Dragonite!"shouted Ted. Gyrados is tired! "Solarbeam!"shouts Ted. "Gyrados..... Please get up!". Dragonite uses Solarbeam! Gyrados faints!"Thanks Gyrados... you did good."said Ned as he returned his Gyrados. "Go Charizard!"shouts Ned. "Dragonite! Use Thunder!"shouts ted. "Charizard! Fly!". Draognite misses! Charizard attacks Draonite from above! "Yea!! Now use Slash attack!"shouts Ned. Dragonite gets slashed. "Hydro Pump!"shouts Ted. "Charizard! use Earthquake! Draongite misses the Hydro Pump by earthqake! "FIRE BLAST!"Ned Shouts. "Dragonite!!". Dragonite faints. "Good Job! Go Snorlax!"shouts Ted. "Body slam!". "Dig!!!". Charizard quickly dig before it gets slammed. "now!"orderes ned. Charizard attacks from below and hits snorlax! Fire Blast!!"shouts Ned. Snorlax is burned! "arrgh! use Hyper Beam!"orderes Ted. Srnorlax uses Hyper beam! Charizard gets hit! "Quick! Use Firespin!!!"shouts Ned. Charizard shoots a firespin while it falls to the ground. Charizard then slowly gets up and continues the attack. Snorlax is trapped inside the flame!"Finish it with a Fire Blast!"shouts Ned. Snorlax faints!". "return Snorlax....."said ted.   
  
Ted slowly walks away from the stadium. "And The Winnner of the Pokemon Leuge tornament.... Ned!". Ned walks up slowly to the top of the Platform. He looks around the stadium. All the fans in crowd seemed to be looking at him. He knew everyone in the world must be Looking at him. He stood there proud. Then he looked up. The Flames or the torch on the staduim roof was just amazing. It made him rememebr his whole Journey. He remebered everysingle gym, battle, and adventure he and his pokemon had. Ned started to feel tears as he remebered his Pokemons eveolving, and some leaveing. He looked at the Bench where his Injured Scizor stood with Ned's Friend L.T.Surge. Nurse Joy later stepped up and put a Badge on his Jacket. It was a large badge, and it was fully made of Gold/Silver/Crystal/Thunder/Fire/Solar/ and Water. It was the most beuatiful thing Ned has ever seen in his life. He watched Nurse Joy step down from the platform. Ned felt his tears reach to his neck as he continued to stare into the invisible eyes of the flame. Then all of a sudden... he saw a glance of Moltres. It was somewhat smiling at Ned. Then is dissappeared. Ned knew... that all Pokemon Masters had said they seen Moltres. And Now... the Only thing In Heads head... was that he was now finally.....a Pokemon Master!  
  
  
1 YEAR LATER  
  
"its a bueaty!". "Just awsome...."said I said. I stood up and looked at the newly built gym. It was amazing. The Main color of it was a glowing orange color and a aqua blue roof. I remember looking at a map of it which showed the battle ground inside the gym. for the first times in my life..... I was happy. I forced myself through the journey which soon became the best hing in my life. My pokemon always was there as my friend. They all got along perfectly Excpet Gyrados and Charizard. I saw a ribbon around it wating to be cut by me. I was now a gym leader. Its a apecial thing. Ted, my rival had become a memeber of the group callled Team Rocket. He was held alll the way to the second spot from what I've heard. team Roket was a group that used to be bad guys but now it works as a Pokemon Army Weapon building comapany. This group also have high ranked trainers to have their own Pokemon spa for their own pokemon. But I know I have somehting better. Whats in front of me right now was a brand new gym. people will be looking for a battle with me. People will be battleing me, and I would be the one to test their skills. "and Now... Ladys and Gentlemen.... the New Gym Leader of our new gym named "The Conarville Gym.... Ned!". I walked up to stage. There was a microphone booth on it and right in back of the stage was the gym. I got up to the microphone booth and started to speak. "Hey Folks! I am happy to announce that our city... Conarsville willl finally have a new gym led by me. I am very excited about this and I hope all you kids who will be future trainers will come to me... and sk me for a battle". "and, this is what the new badge will look like".I held up a shiny Gold badge which looked like a Z. Everyone ooh=ed. "Impressive eh? It will be called my Zero Badge. I will give gold ones to advanced trainers who come here last, a Silver one to Medium skilled trainers and a Bronze one to Beginners. This gym will be the thing which will make our city number 1!" I said. everyone clapped. I heard a lady cry. I looked at her and felt happy. I was acually the one everyone counts on. me. Only me. The Mayor come up to me on stage. "Now you must cut the ribbon!"he told me. I saw the ribbon attached around the gym. "Thanks.."I said. I called my scizor, who is healing from a broken left claw. It came upstage. "This is my Scizor. I've had it since it we were both a baby. We grew up together and i would like my scizor...... to cut the ribbon". Scizor gave me a happy look. He been through all the times I was sad and it was always me and him. I never told him to go inside a pokeball since he always acted like a human friend. I would talk to him in my journey alot. Scizor stepped up to the ribbon. everyone looked excited. "Go on.... cut it.."i said.   
  
Then he cut it. I knew my life would change after that moment and i was right. But not excatly right. You see.... Everyone assumed I contined on my life after scizor cut the ribbon. Everone assumed I ended up happy until death. But they were wrong....   
  
  
The Mystical Journey.... Chapter One: The New Life  
  
After Scizor Cut the ribbon... everyone cheered. A Party started and everything was going great. I told Scizor to follow me which it did. I led him to my room.. where my journey started and called out my pokemon. "Go Pikachu, Charizard, Gyrados, Arcanine, Dragonair!". My Team of pokemon came out. I also had a egg with me which contained a baby syther. It was the son of my scizor. I looked over to my pokemon. "Ok Everyone! We made it so far...... we will have a gym now... isn't this great?". All the pokemon cheered. I was proud of myself. I had faught my way to be here in this rank. I was one of the best. I started telling my pokemon about what we'd be doing the next few days. I told them we would be happy. "We now.... have to honor to fight trainers from all over the world. We will be the Ones presenting to them.......... the 21st Badge....". My pokemon were all surley excited as ever. Even Charizard and Arcanine smiled at eachother. During my Journey.... Charizard and Arcanine were the 2 tough ones. BUt when they get into a fight... I always count on my Scizor to have the courage to break them up. Later, I recalled my pokemon and headed to the party. My scizor fallowed me.   
  
That night, I decided to have a break from the party. I found my old thinking spot when I was young and sat down on a huge boulder. I looked forward and saw a shimering lake. My eyes gleamed as I rememebred The times me and scizor would used to play here. I rememebred when Scizor frist eveolved right in front of this lake. I rememebr catching a Magikarp and thinking it was no use. But my scizor told me to try and train it and now..... its a Gyrados. Memories kept going htrough my head. I never had felt so great in my life. But something was wrong. I had a strange feeling about the future. Before I could think anymore of my feelings, Scizor came up to me. It sat down by me. "hey Scizor! are you read for tommorrow as we will start the gym battles..... our next era in our lives?" "Scizor!!!". I grinned. I figured if it wasn't for Scizor's encouragements for me to always go on....... I would still be in my journey... struggling to make this dream come true. "Come on Scizor... lets go home..... We have a big day tommorrow....".   
  
  
  
  



	2. The Mystic Journey

Prologue  
  
"Go Pkachu!". "Go Abra!". "Pikachu! agility now!"yelled Ned. "Abra, use Teleport!"oredered Ted. Pikachu ran towards abra and Did Agility. abra teleports. "Quick atack!"yelled Ned. "Abra, Flash!". Pikahcu is blinded! "Ok! Psychic!"Ted shouted. "Pikachu! Try a thunderwave!"!!! Piakchu makes a thunderwave and hts abra!! "ABRA!!"ahuted Ted in a worriful voice. "Pikachu! Finish it!!"yelled Ned. Suddenly... Abra glows. "Its.... its evoloving!". Abra turns into a kadabra! "Wow! that is cool!"said Ted. "Ok! Psybeam!". "Agility!". Pikachu uses aaily but is not fgast enough! "Now! Use Mega Kick!"shouted Ted. Pikachu gets Mega Kicked! "PIKACHU!"shouted Ned in a worried voice. Pikachu faints. "Good Job Pikachu! YOu did great"said Ned as he recalled Pikachu. "Go Gyrados!"Shouted Ned. "Dragonrage!"shouted Ned. "Kadabra! use teleport!". Kadaba teleports before Gyrados hits him! "NOw Confusion!"yelled Ted. Gyroados gets hit! "Gyrados.... hang in there.... HYPER BEAM!"shouted Ned. Hyper Beam hits Kadabra! Kadabra faints! Go Dragonite!"shouted Ted. Gyrados is tired! "Solarbeam!"shouts Ted. "Gyrados..... Please get up!". Dragonite uses Solarbeam! Gyrados faints!"Thanks Gyrados... you did good."said Ned as he returned his Gyrados. "Go Charizard!"shouts Ned. "Dragonite! Use Thunder!"shouts ted. "Charizard! Fly!". Draognite misses! Charizard attacks Draonite from above! "Yea!! Now use Slash attack!"shouts Ned. Dragonite gets slashed. "Hydro Pump!"shouts Ted. "Charizard! use Earthquake! Draongite misses the Hydro Pump by earthqake! "FIRE BLAST!"Ned Shouts. "Dragonite!!". Dragonite faints. "Good Job! Go Snorlax!"shouts Ted. "Body slam!". "Dig!!!". Charizard quickly dig before it gets slammed. "now!"orderes ned. Charizard attacks from below and hits snorlax! Fire Blast!!"shouts Ned. Snorlax is burned! "arrgh! use Hyper Beam!"orderes Ted. Srnorlax uses Hyper beam! Charizard gets hit! "Quick! Use Firespin!!!"shouts Ned. Charizard shoots a firespin while it falls to the ground. Charizard then slowly gets up and continues the attack. Snorlax is trapped inside the flame!"Finish it with a Fire Blast!"shouts Ned. Snorlax faints!". "return Snorlax....."said ted.   
  
Ted slowly walks away from the stadium. "And The Winnner of the Pokemon Leuge tornament.... Ned!". Ned walks up slowly to the top of the Platform. He looks around the stadium. All the fans in crowd seemed to be looking at him. He knew everyone in the world must be Looking at him. He stood there proud. Then he looked up. The Flames or the torch on the staduim roof was just amazing. It made him rememebr his whole Journey. He remebered everysingle gym, battle, and adventure he and his pokemon had. Ned started to feel tears as he remebered his Pokemons eveolving, and some leaveing. He looked at the Bench where his Injured Scizor stood with Ned's Friend L.T.Surge. Nurse Joy later stepped up and put a Badge on his Jacket. It was a large badge, and it was fully made of Gold/Silver/Crystal/Thunder/Fire/Solar/ and Water. It was the most beuatiful thing Ned has ever seen in his life. He watched Nurse Joy step down from the platform. Ned felt his tears reach to his neck as he continued to stare into the invisible eyes of the flame. Then all of a sudden... he saw a glance of Moltres. It was somewhat smiling at Ned. Then is dissappeared. Ned knew... that all Pokemon Masters had said they seen Moltres. And Now... the Only thing In Heads head... was that he was now finally.....a Pokemon Master!  
  
  
1 YEAR LATER  
  
"its a bueaty!". "Just awsome...."said I said. I stood up and looked at the newly built gym. It was amazing. The Main color of it was a glowing orange color and a aqua blue roof. I remember looking at a map of it which showed the battle ground inside the gym. for the first times in my life..... I was happy. I forced myself through the journey which soon became the best hing in my life. My pokemon always was there as my friend. They all got along perfectly Excpet Gyrados and Charizard. I saw a ribbon around it wating to be cut by me. I was now a gym leader. Its a apecial thing. Ted, my rival had become a memeber of the group callled Team Rocket. He was held alll the way to the second spot from what I've heard. team Roket was a group that used to be bad guys but now it works as a Pokemon Army Weapon building comapany. This group also have high ranked trainers to have their own Pokemon spa for their own pokemon. But I know I have somehting better. Whats in front of me right now was a brand new gym. people will be looking for a battle with me. People will be battleing me, and I would be the one to test their skills. "and Now... Ladys and Gentlemen.... the New Gym Leader of our new gym named "The Conarville Gym.... Ned!". I walked up to stage. There was a microphone booth on it and right in back of the stage was the gym. I got up to the microphone booth and started to speak. "Hey Folks! I am happy to announce that our city... Conarsville willl finally have a new gym led by me. I am very excited about this and I hope all you kids who will be future trainers will come to me... and sk me for a battle". "and, this is what the new badge will look like".I held up a shiny Gold badge which looked like a Z. Everyone ooh=ed. "Impressive eh? It will be called my Zero Badge. I will give gold ones to advanced trainers who come here last, a Silver one to Medium skilled trainers and a Bronze one to Beginners. This gym will be the thing which will make our city number 1!" I said. everyone clapped. I heard a lady cry. I looked at her and felt happy. I was acually the one everyone counts on. me. Only me. The Mayor come up to me on stage. "Now you must cut the ribbon!"he told me. I saw the ribbon attached around the gym. "Thanks.."I said. I called my scizor, who is healing from a broken left claw. It came upstage. "This is my Scizor. I've had it since it we were both a baby. We grew up together and i would like my scizor...... to cut the ribbon". Scizor gave me a happy look. He been through all the times I was sad and it was always me and him. I never told him to go inside a pokeball since he always acted like a human friend. I would talk to him in my journey alot. Scizor stepped up to the ribbon. everyone looked excited. "Go on.... cut it.."i said.   
  
Then he cut it. I knew my life would change after that moment and i was right. But not excatly right. You see.... Everyone assumed I contined on my life after scizor cut the ribbon. Everone assumed I ended up happy until death. But they were wrong....   
  
  
The Mystical Journey.... Chapter One: The New Life  
  
After Scizor Cut the ribbon... everyone cheered. A Party started and everything was going great. I told Scizor to follow me which it did. I led him to my room.. where my journey started and called out my pokemon. "Go Pikachu, Charizard, Gyrados, Arcanine, Dragonair!". My Team of pokemon came out. I also had a egg with me which contained a baby syther. It was the son of my scizor. I looked over to my pokemon. "Ok Everyone! We made it so far...... we will have a gym now... isn't this great?". All the pokemon cheered. I was proud of myself. I had faught my way to be here in this rank. I was one of the best. I started telling my pokemon about what we'd be doing the next few days. I told them we would be happy. "We now.... have to honor to fight trainers from all over the world. We will be the Ones presenting to them.......... the 21st Badge....". My pokemon were all surley excited as ever. Even Charizard and Arcanine smiled at eachother. During my Journey.... Charizard and Arcanine were the 2 tough ones. BUt when they get into a fight... I always count on my Scizor to have the courage to break them up. Later, I recalled my pokemon and headed to the party. My scizor fallowed me.   
  
That night, I decided to have a break from the party. I found my old thinking spot when I was young and sat down on a huge boulder. I looked forward and saw a shimering lake. My eyes gleamed as I rememebred The times me and scizor would used to play here. I rememebred when Scizor frist eveolved right in front of this lake. I rememebr catching a Magikarp and thinking it was no use. But my scizor told me to try and train it and now..... its a Gyrados. Memories kept going htrough my head. I never had felt so great in my life. But something was wrong. I had a strange feeling about the future. Before I could think anymore of my feelings, Scizor came up to me. It sat down by me. "hey Scizor! are you read for tommorrow as we will start the gym battles..... our next era in our lives?" "Scizor!!!". I grinned. I figured if it wasn't for Scizor's encouragements for me to always go on....... I would still be in my journey... struggling to make this dream come true. "Come on Scizor... lets go home..... We have a big day tommorrow....".   
  
As I walked home that night with my scizor... Something came up to me. "Scizor.... I almost forgot! Today is the last day of being a trainer. Tommorrow.... we will be Gym LEaders! Lets go have some fun!". Scizor jumped up in joy. I called out my Charizard and Dragonair. "Ok guys... I need you to to fly us to the celedon mall....... we are going to The Pokemon Tournament!". Charizard and Dragonite seemed delighted at the idea and nodded their heads. I told Scizor to get on Dragonite as I got on Charizard and we started to fly. My Pikachu suddenly popped out of its pokeball to enjoy the flight with us. As we were in the air, I looked and saw alot of shooting stars! My eyes glimmered as did Scizor and Pikachu. We laughed all the way to Celedon City.   
  
We arrived there at about 9 pm. I was excited to enter this tournament. This is the Tournament my dad opened. It has a tournament once every hour. I went in the Mall and saw that the 9 o clock yournament already started so I decided to shop. Scizor and Pikachu asked if they could visit the Pokemon Salon as I shop. I said yes to them knowing that the Pokemon Spa manager was good friends with me. " called out all my other pokemon to join them and then I headed over to the Gifts selection. "humm..." I said to myself. Tommorrow was a special day. It was my birthday, the opening of the gym... and the anniversary of Me starting to train pokmeon and me becoming a pokmeon master. I thought for a while and I made up my decision. I would get a Dragonball(A kind of item dor dragon pokemon to hold so their dragon attacks will boost 20%) for Dragonite, A Waterball for Gyrados (same thing as Dragonball but its for water pokemon), 2 Flameballs for Charizard and Arcanine, a Thunderstone for Pikachu (he wanted to eveolve ever since he learned agility), and a Special G/S ball made out of Crystal for Scizor. I figured Scizor would love to have me call him out with that kind of pokeball. PLus.... There would be more room in the pokeball for Scizor to train himself. I bought the items which costed me alot of money. But I knew it was worth it. I looked at my pokegear and saw that it was already 9:45pm. I ran over to the pokemon spa.   
  
When I reached the door of the pokemon spa, I saw a man coughing. He was old and had a mustach fully white. He was coughing non-stop and started to choke. I got concerned and went over to him. The old man started gasping for air. I thought quickly. I hurried over to the old man and asked him whats wrong. I waited a while for a answer and he finally choked out "I need.. water....". I quickly found a water fountain and carried the man over. I held the button while the old man drank the water. When he finally stopped, he gasped. "You... your that new pokemon master!"he said in shock. "I didn't think I was that famous" I thought to myself. The old man thanked me almost a million times. When I finally managed to find a excuse to leave,he smiled and told me he owed me one. I smiled and waved goodbye. I headed back to the pokemon spa and picked up my pokemon. "Its time to fight!"I said to them. I called back my pokemon while Pikachu and Scizor jumped up in joy. I picked up Pikachu on my back as we started to go to the Tournament.  
  
  



End file.
